


In Your Court

by TransCharlieKelly



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlieKelly/pseuds/TransCharlieKelly
Summary: Mac wants to experience queer culture, but it makes him rethink his relationship with Dennis. Dennis shakes it off.





	In Your Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Painprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/gifts).

"I just... I want them to be happy," Mac whimpered as he watch the TV.  
  
As a part of trying to determine who he was as a gay man and assimilate into queer culture, Mac would find shows which depicted the lives of queer characters. The week prior, he'd watched 'Call Me By Your Name' at least five times. Now he was on some shitty sitcom tv show about three queer roommates dormmed together. It was a very improbable situation and often revolved around the characters being dumb bastards, but Mac enjoyed that it showcased them as just regular people trying to navigate life.  
  
"Who cares?" Dennis groaned. He wasn't all for the show himself, but secretly enjoyed spending the time with his friend- even if Mac was a little drunk.  
  
"I care!"  
  
Dennis rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch.  
  
  
_"You know, a codependent relationship is still a relationship," one of the characters teased the other._  
  
_ The one with glasses burst out laughing. "Thanks for nurturing my codependency on you."_  
  
  
Mac felt rather uncomfortable with that quote and shifted some. Dennis looked over and saw the concern in his roommate's eyes.  
  
"Den we're not, y'know, codependent on each other, are we?"  
  
"No, you just peel my apples, wrap my ankles, etcetera. And I bring home the bacon."  
  
"I don't know dude, sounds like codependency to me."  
  
"Sounds like you need sleep to me because you obviously aren't understanding."  
  
Mac was quiet for a moment before nodding and turning off the tv. Dennis wasn't shocked at all when Mac took his orders, but was a little disappointed to be left alone.  
  
He stayed seated a few minutes more before his phone chimed.  
  
'Night Den.'  
  
Dennis smiled, happy now to be alone as nobody could see his goofy grin that only Mac could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know, you know.
> 
> Not as wordy as yours but I tried


End file.
